Love at first sight
by TonksPihl
Summary: How they meet felled in love, the excuse year  Half blood prince , And how they finally got married and how the war was suppose to be according to me!
1. Chapter 1 the beginning

Chapter one the begining !

"Hi" i said feeling really stupid for just saying hi

"Oh you must be Nymphadora" the guy answered me.

"Yep, but please call me Tonks i prefer that" I answered him. He was tall, brown eyes like chocolate, light brown hair and

a bit scarred but he looked pretty handsome.

"Wotcher Nymphie" a black haired guy said, he actully just came,

"Sirius!" i screamed realising it was my favourite cousin

"I see you just meet my best friend Remus" said Sirius and gave us both a wink

"Jesus, Sirius i only been here for like 1 minute and you already start with the useless thing again" Remus said irritated

"I know you to even if you don't really know each other, you are so going to marry and have at least one child!" he said dreamy

"Sirius I'm so going to kill you!" I screamed running after him like an idiot for like one hour (we would have run more if Molly Weasley hadn't come)

I stopped immediately when I saw Molly standing there with Arthur with five others that I recognized as some of their child or at least all red haired where but the brown haired girl i don't think are their own child. I know Charlie and Bill they are like my best friends but their brothers and sisters I never heard of.

"Wotcher Arthur!" I said grinning like an idiot (argh I think an idiot too much)

"Hello Tonks how are you? I see Kingsley already told you were it is?" Arthur said very kindly

"I'm good and yes, How are you?" I asked

"I'm good a bit tired though" he said and smiled

"Hello Nymphadora, Heard a lot of you, you know you were all Bill and Charlie talked about every summer when I asked if they had have a good year at Hogwarts" Molly said smiling at me, like she thought that their were something between me and Charlie or me and Bill.

"Okay, but please i hate that name just call me Tonks" I said smiling lesser now.

" Ofcurse, now i go down to the kitchen and start with the dinner" She said and walked down to the kitchen.

"I go help Molly" Arthur said and just two seconds later he were gone to.

"So" I said turning to the teenagers in front of me "Who are you guys?" i asked smiling brightly and my hair turned bright pink again after being a bit red of everyone calling me Nymphadora.

"I'm Ron Weasley" The pretty tall red haired boy said. "And I'm Ginny Weasley Rons and every Wesley's who are going to be here little sister." That girl looked youngest

"I'm Hermione Granger a friend of Ron" The brown haired girl said, No wonder she didn't had have red hair.

"We are Fred and George Weasley" the to identical boys said they looked oldest of the teenagers.

"I'm Tonks" I said smiling before all were gone to their rooms I guess.

"So now you know some of us who are going to be here" Sirius said

"The order meeting starting about 2 hours, Sirius might show you your room" Remus said smiling a bit making he look so young I didn't know both of us were staring in each others eyes before Sirius starting to wolf whistled, I turned quickly away blushing.

"Yes Nymphie I will now show you the room" Sirius said grinning.

I followed Sirius upstairs and he opened a door to a bedroom witch looked like someone already slept in there.

"Here you go a double bed and two closets" Sirius said smiling

"But I don't need this much space" I said to Sirius

"Oh don't be stupid ..." he didn't came longer

"Sirius this is my room!" Remus said

"There you see you sharing room with Moony here" Sirius looked the door for us and he had taken our wands.I heard his evil laugher filled the corridor behind the door.

"I'm so going to kill Sirius!" Remus said

"Yeah and I hope you do it damn well!" I snapped more to Sirius then to Remus

I saw directly on Remus he thought i meant that I thought he was disgusting or something because this was about share bed with him.

"Oh I didn't meant like that" I said apologising

"It's okay I'm used to it" he said

"You are a really good friend you know and i only now you for like 30 minutes" I said smiling big to him

"And what did you get that from?" He asked

" I don't now just felt like saying it I guess" I smiled bigger when I said so, he did really look beautiful and those eyes i nearly melted every time I saw them, and he was really close to me.

"But you think I'm disgusting because I'm a werewolf right?" he asked, his smile faded away

"Are you a werewolf?" i asked feeling kind of dumb

"You didn't know?" he asked

"Erm no" I said feeling even dumber

"But now you know you can run when the bloody Sirius open the door again!" Remus said very unhappy

"Why would I run away from you" I asked carefully

"Aren't you afraid of me, You don't want to run and never meet me again?" He asked confused

"No I'm not afraid of you, you are to nice and kind for being someone you should be afraid of , I would never run away at least if you don't want me to" i said smiling to him

"No please don't run I ..." he paused there didn't want or didn't dare to say the last words. After a lot of talk Sirius finally open the door.

"So the order meeting already has start and they are very irritated that you two not are there yet" Sirius said and gave us a wink ... again.

I sighed at that and we all went down to the meeting.

The meeting were all about witch date we were going to take Harry to headquarters. After that the members went home except me,Sirius,Remus, Molly and Arthur.

After dinner the Weasley's and Hermione went to bed I, Sirius and Remus went into the Library and Sirius gave our wands back so we all three got to cast a silence charm each so we wouldn't wake up the others if we talk to loud later.

Sirius drank too much fire whiskey and passed out after 2 hours. Now it was just me and Remus left.

We decided to go to bed. When I lay there beside him i felt this weird feeling that i wanted to be more than friends. Was it love? and with that I fell asleep beside him.

* * *

><p>What do you think? Review please and i will write more :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 Bed sickness

Here the next chapter comes :) i know I did write now when i meant know and to when it should be two sorry i was a bit tired i think still tired but i have nothing to do :)

* * *

><p>Bed sickness !<p>

I woke up with Remus beside me feeling warm and yeah sick, I let out a moan and rolled over to the other side.

"Good Morning!" I heard Remus said from the other side of the bed

I growled to answer didn't felt for talking right now.

"You to?" He answered sounding hoarse

"What?" I said my voice didn't really bare me.

"Feeling warm and sick?" he answered

"Mm you?" I said trying to concentrate

"Mm" he said sounding more hoarse now.

I rolled over to face him, and he didn't look that well "You don't look that well either" he said like he could read what I were thinking, he took a bit of my hair and showed me, it was it's natural colour. It was only the natural colour when i was sick or depressed.

"No maybe I don't" I answered after a while.

He drew me closer him and he took his hand and put it on my forehead, and plant a kiss there to. "Yes you have absolutely fever" he said

I took my hand and put it on his forehead, but it felt like my temperature. I plant a kiss on his cheek to thank him I mean it don't have to be love to kiss him there, even thought I think I love him.

The door quickly opened and we rolled fast away from each other.

"Hi! the mother of mine says it is breakfast now" Ginny said

"Oh but neither of us feeling good today both of us has fever" I said but she didn't really trust me because she put a hand on both of us and nodded "Yes you two has totally fever, I promise i will not tell Mom i will just say you two got an message from Proffesor Dumbledore that you two got an dutie somewhere" and with that she

disappeared. We both rolled back and came a little to close because our lips meet on the way. He pulled away quickly, I blushed.

"Sorry I know how it must have felt, bloody disgusting because I'm a werewolf and no one want to kiss a werewolf." he said looking up in the ceiling.

"No! don't say that about your self I bloody love you just the way you are!" I nearly kind of screamed, damn luck that it is a silence spell on this room so no one heard us.

"You love me as I am?" he said looking at me again

"Of course I do!" I said and smiled a little

"Thanks!" he said now smiling

"For what?" I said a bit confused

"For being the only person in my whole life to say so!" he kissed me on the cheek, I got warmer at the spot he had kissed me on.

"Oh" was all I could answer him.

I got colder as the temperature got higher weird that you get cold when you have fever and are warm.

"Why does no one want to be with a werewolf I mean some wants like me want to be with you but others!" I asked

"They are afraid that I would kill or bite them I guess" he answered

"Okay" I said

"Do you believe that someone could truly love someone like me, a monster?" he asked

"Yes, and you are not an monster!" I answered him easy

"But you don't love me like that so how do you know?" he asked me

"I love yo exactly like that I love you too much to care about you being a werewolf once in month." I answered a little to fast before I realised what i just said, oh my god he must think I'm weird I just known him for like 24 hours.

"You do?" he said looking right into my eyes, I couldn't lie now could I.

"Yes" I said blushing a little

"Good because I love you to!" he said smiling

Somehow we moved closer until our bodies nearly meet.

both leaned a little forward and then the kiss just started, I moaned a little when I opened his mouth so his tongue came into my mouth, he moaned when I took my tongue into his mouth as the kiss deepened. I laid on the top of him and the kiss didn't broken.

We didn't even notice the door open and Molly, Albus, Minerva, Kingsley and Ginny came in. They laughed when they saw us kissing so passionately that we didn't notice them come into the room. We stopped when we heard the laughter. We jumped apart and blushed like hell known. "You have spend one night togheter and what happening next morning you two lying over each other and snog." Sirius said laughing

"What are you all doing here anyway?" I asked still blushing

"Ginny told me that you were at an duties Albus gave you and i thought it sound strange so I owled Dumbledore directly and he owled back no so that's why he's here and Kingsley looking for you because you weren't at the office and Minerva came with Dumbledore and Ginny here told us the truth so we were going to check how you guys felt, I see your not that good" Molly said looking smiling at us.

They all went away when Molly told them that we have to sleep.

"That's was kind of embarrassing" Remus said still red on the cheeks

"Yes" I said and curled into his chest don't knowing why, But he took his arms around me and I fell asleep, the last I thought was this was more than friendship this was the true love of my life.

* * *

>So how was this chapter ? Review please ;D<p><p>


	3. Chapter 3 The day after

Here the next chapter comes :) Thanks to sportygirl (i think the name was :P) for the nice review

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 The day after<p>

I woke up after that horrible day when I had been sick, thought it was a pretty nice kiss I shared with Remus.

"Good morning sleepy heads" Sirius sat on a chair in front of us.

"Go away I'm still sleeping" I said a bit angry.

"Ooh poor you Remus you should have chosen a girl that is more you know like an fair lady." Sirius said grinning like he used on the photos I seen in a album at home, when he was teenager, After all Remus must been the guy who was beside another black haired boy, James Potter.

"Sirius!" He shouted

"Oh I get it you want to be alone to do the thing!" he said and walked out with an grin that only means pure evil from he's side.

I rolled over to face Remus "What did he meant with that?" I asked at the same time as I yawned.

"Don't know" he asked but at that time I already knew he knew what he meant!

"Okay fine then" I answered him

"Good, I go down see what Sirius does" Remus said getting up

"And I go for work" I said and waved my wand for my clothes.

"See you later" I said and kissed him on the cheek just to tease him.

I came 10 minuets late for work and lucky me (Not!) Moody was there.

"Nymphadora don't you dare come late for work ..." Moody couldn't growl at me more because I quickly answered him "I know constant Villainage, and don't CALL ME THAT"

Kingsley saw me and laughed "Not staying in bed today?" He asked with an smile on his lips.

"I was sick yesterday King" I said now laughing at the good nick name

"Nymphadora stop interrupt people" Moody growled

"First don't call me that and Kingsley just said hi Moody smoothie" I said both Kingsley and I laughed at that nickname

"Oh god I'm on today" I said teasing Moody

Moody walked away growling angry.

"I think you got him this time" Kingsley said before whispering in my ear "order meeting again tonight"

I nodded before walking into my little office to do boring and then I mean boring paperwork.

I just nearly were done when I notice an piece of paper were It were standing ' My office 15:00 today! / Fudge'

She was 14:57 so I have 3 minutes to get there in time.

**Remus Pov**

When I had eaten breakfast I went to the library to read and I got to read until 13.00 a clock because then Sirius came.

"Mooney I know you want her!" He screamed like an exited teenager girl.

"Who says that?" I said trying to not know something

"Look at you!" He said hitting me in the back

"Why should I look at me look at yourself!" I said

Didn't want to tell him how good it had been felt when she just kissed me on the cheek this morning.

" O Something has happened this morning!" Sirius screamed

I slapt him so hard tha he couldn't go on but trust me he wants.

Molly came up "Lunch down in the kitchen everyone has to eat!" She said looking at Remus he most.

~ 3 hours later ~

**Tonks Pov **

When I got back to headquarters I sat down beside Remus and my thoughts were there whole meeting. God I think I'm getting possessed of him, I never felt like this before. Maybe it was real true love that would last forever not just an day tripper...

* * *

><p>What do you think ? Leave a Review please and read to he end of story it's going to be 200 chapters i think xD<p> 


End file.
